dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Painocus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darius Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darius Gaiden page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Devilmanozzy (Talk) 22:44, 18 November 2009 Greetings! Thought I'd drop a hello! Anyways, if you need anything, or have questions, please drop me a line on my talk page. Btw, love that Darius III page. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 09:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, I will. --Painocus 00:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Can you read/translate the Darius Burst site? I want to know about the pilots, ships, and timeline. Any that info translated would be awesome! Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 15:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Both yes and no, I can understand parts of it, but my Japanese skills are not sufficient to read all of it. I could translate at least the timeline and maybe some of the shorter texts, but it will take time. So far I (with some help from a friend) can tell that the timeline goes downwards chronologically (so that the earliest event is listed on top and the latest are listed at the bottom) and is divided in four parts: Prehistory, Dawn of Human Civilization (G-Darius' age), Age of the New World/New Worlds (the first Darius game's age) and Age of Prosperity (Darius Gaiden's, Darius II's and Darius Burst's age). The timeline uses two Calendars; one for Amneria-years and one for Darius-years. The Amneria one is used for the earlier events while the Darius one is used for the later events. Darius Gaiden happens in Darius-year 1642, Darius II in year 1813 and Darius Burst in year 1904. Hope that made sense. I might take a look at the pilots and ships later, but hopefully Taito will publish this in English themselves sometime soon. --Painocus 03:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Two changes, First of all the Timeline page was put under protection due to the type of content being submitted. Second your user was promoted to a sysop which means you can edit it, and also delete images and articles. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, Thanks.--Painocus 01:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Another interesting page that may be worth looking into Page5 :I'll take a look. --Painocus 01:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Timeline thoughts... Darius Twin appears to have happened 1000 years after the events of Darius so should that be added? Now we could add it, but say its not included in official canon. I don't know, I just don't like how they are not mentioning either Darius Twin or Darius Force in the official timeline. How do you feel about this? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :1000, Really? The English translations of the game and the manual say "thousands of years later" with could mean it happens at anytime after 1000 years later. Due to the fact that Japanese rarely indicate when a substantive is singular or plural; I would guess that the Japanese version of Darius Twin would indicate the same thing as the English versions. Anyways, the fact that they don't mention Twin and Force kinda annoys me too, though this could hint that both games happens after Darius Burst and that the timeline is only meant to cover the events leading up to Burst. As for adding content to the timeline we have here I thought we could make two timelines one being a translation of the one on the Darius Burst web-page (that we could use as source for other pages of this wiki) and one that we have written ourself (containing information and details not in the official timeline, but that are explained in other official sources). --Painocus 21:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually this brings me to something else I've been waiting to ask you: official texts abut the Darius Series are quite rare so you think it would be a good idea to have some kind "Source" pages on this wiki where we can put transcriptions, and translations, of interesting parts of manuals (like story-info and boss/captain/enemy-names) and official web-pages. We could, for exemple, move the Darius Timeline page to Source: Darius Burst web-page and add the original Japanese timeline and maybe other parts of web-page as well. --Painocus 21:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm a bit confused about what all would be moved and such, but the idea of storing source stuff translated separated I think would be a good move. Now one thing that would sort of be a given here, is adding content like darius twin and other stuff not listed on the official on page would make it I think a Fanon Timeline and the Canon Timeline(what is Darius Timeline) which is all official from the websites and books. My terms canon and fanon I got from this page. I think that would be a better name conviction. But official images can have a page which shows of sources if you wish. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well my idea was not to create a Fanon (as fanons also includes speculation and non-confirmed facts), but to create a timeline of events based on Darius Timeline, but expanded with other confirmed facts. For example we can note the first possible year for Darius Twin and say at the bottom of the timeline that Force likely happen after all the other events on the timline, but I do not wish to give Twin and Force any specific year as one might have done in a Fanon. But if you wish to use the word fanon in name only, to distinguish our-timeline from the Burst-webpage timeline, on the other hand; thats fine with me. As for the source articles; they are just an idea I had and not something I felt was urgent for this wiki. --Painocus 01:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree that even if named a fanon, it only will cover info that is somewhat confirmed (like they say 1000 years, we're say that). I don't want a fanon that will go off explaining characters and events that didn't even show up in official games. Everything on the fanon needs something official to glue it in, or its not even going to be addressed. Anyways, this idea if done, will likewise need to be set for editing by admins like us only. I'm not providing bridges for trolls. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, my only question left is: Why block it for non-admins? I can see we you would block the official timeline, but the fannon-timeline is creation of this wiki and should thus be open to all it's users, should it not? I don't believe the fannon-timeline would suffer from more spam and trolling then any other article on this wiki. Just look at the Silent Hill wiki; the Silent Hill timeline is far more controversial then the one of Darius, and still it's timeline-article (here: http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline) is open to all users.--Painocus 00:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::If you don't feel it should be protected, then it wont be. I have no problem with that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Darius Burst or Dariusburst? I invite all to get they words out on what the articles name should be. Please go to Talk:Darius Burst and tell me what you think. Thanks! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Syvalion bosses I'm still thinking theres a reason they stack up that way. I'm betting its something to do with the points scored. But Random is the answer til this can be processed. Anyways I'll fix that now. The levels seem to stay the same in the snes version it seems tho, along with the same bosses. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :May I ask what version of the SNES port you are playing? On the one I've played (European version) the level and bosses was random, or a least different for each of the random storylines you get. --Painocus 00:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I for whatever reason mangered to get the same bosses the first two runs in the japan snes version of the game the other day. However today it wasn't the case, and to add insult to injury appeantly Gigat isn't always the first boss in the game either. Looks like I'll be playing this game alot this weekend trying to figure out its system. Also, I was informed that they are secret bosses in chapter five if you get the right amount of points in chapter 4. Oh boy! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Two things, Yet its only one thing lol Yes I am returning, and I need you to go back to Talk:Darius Burst and give more input to agree or disagree. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Darius Burst: Another Chronicle New game coming to Japan arcades. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Darius icon I have two questions. Where does the Darius icon come from, and what is its significance? - 20:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean the one on the main page it comes from Darius Burst (at least it's artwork) and is shown in relevance to the Silver-Hawk pilots (like on their profiles on the Offical Webpage and on Ti2's shoulder) hinting that it is their emblem. It looks like a abstracted hawk.--Painocus 16:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC)